Sleepless Night
by soju-drip
Summary: SiWook “If I can’t sleep, you shouldn’t either.”


Rating ~ M

Pairing ~ SiWook

Disclaimer ~ Once the ring is on my finger, HE WILL BE MINE! Until then? Why else do you think I write these?!

A/N ~ Seriously... I could not love this pairing more at the moment, its so perfect. And a quick shout out to the girl who, well she didn't give me the idea but she was there when I got it! And then went on to tell me I couldn't do angst! and was right... no angst here folks, just smut ^^

**Sleepless Night**

The door creaks open, spilling light into the dark room; it's not even a few moments before the bed sinks slightly from the body now crawling its way to the pillow. Slim fingers pull gently at the covers as they slide them down to reveal the sleeping chest underneath. They move to stroke the contours of the now exposed chest, quickly tugging the buttons of the pyjama top undone and sliding under the fabric to caress the bare skin.

The bed creaks again as soft lips move to whisper huskily against an ear, "hyung?" A pink tongue slips past the lips, running along the bridge of the ear as the sleeping man gives a slight shudder, his skin prickling.

The hand slides lower, more buttons coming undone as they snake down the finely chiselled abdomen. "Hyung…" the voice repeats, this time louder, with a commanding tone, "If I can't sleep, you shouldn't either."

A low groan comes from the sleeping man as he stirs, feeling the heat of another body pressing against his. His eyes flutter open but only darkness meets them as he scans the ceiling, his mind boggy from sleep as his thick eye brows knit in the middle. Suddenly the sheets ruffle as a face comes into his line of vision. He manages to murmur, his voice hoarse from sleep, "Ryeowook?"

The smaller boy smiles, leaning forward, brushing their lips together, "I can't sleep, you'll play with me wont you Siwon hyung?" Siwon feels his skin tingle at the husky voice that was usually so sweet. Without any further thought he nods, wrapping a strong arm around the delicate back above him he quickly reversed their positions.

Ryeowook smiles again as his head hits the pillow, moaning quietly as the strong body towered over and dominates his own. A large hand slides down his side as lips attack his, allowing them entry, their tongues battle fiercely. The hand slides lower, cupping his arse roughly as he obediently spreads his legs. Siwon lowers his weight, moaning as their bodies come into contact.

With his spare hand Siwon quickly sets about sliding up Ryeowook's t-shirt, watching hungrily as the smooth, creamy skin is exposed bit by bit. With an impatient hiss the younger boy yanks the fabric, quickly pulling it over his head, catching his breath as lips quickly move in to caress his bare flesh.  
He slides his own free hands up the strong back above him, closing his eyes in pleasure as he feels the toned muscles flex as Siwon grinds against his body, moving up to hungrily devour his sensitive nipple.

Siwon gives a low chuckle as the boy beneath him arches his back, begging for more contact. He slowly lays kisses down his chest, smirking against the soft skin as he hears a small whimper escape those bruised lips. Knowing what he wants he hooks his fingers into the elastic of his pyjama bottoms and tugs lightly, teasing. He looks up, seeing only the outline of a chest rising and falling quickly as he catches his breath and a chin rises into the air. "What do you want Ryeowook-ah?" He asks in his deep voice as he feels the body beneath him shudder with excitement.

"Y-you…" the young boy manages to pant out before he moans loudly, his clothing ripped from his body as he's left bare. Without any hesitation he feels Siwon move closer, his breath brushing almost painfully against his strained excitement. "Q-quickly!" He wines, earning him another low chuckle.

Throwing his head back he arches his spine as lips gently slide over his arousal. A hot tongue pressing against him as he slides deeper, he slides his long fingers into curly black hair as his toes curl.  
Sweet moans escape his lips as the mouth pulls back slowly, only to lunge forward again. Bucking his hips slightly the younger boy gives an indignant hiss as strong hands hold him down and the attention to his cock gets slower.

Teeth gently scrape against him and he cries out again, the fingers in Siwon's hair tightening their grip. "M-more… please" he knows he's begging, but if it works he doesn't care.

Suddenly the heat leaves him and he whimpers.

The bed creaks as a dark shadow moves above him, coming closer. Ryeowook, now able to make out the finely chiselled cheeks and chin above him, licks his lips hungrily to be answered by a sweet kiss. Their lips part after only a few moments and Ryeowook's patience snaps. "Please Siwon hyung! Do me already!" He raises his slim hips but Siwon is too quick, he moves away and leaves the younger boy begging for contact, his creamy skin flushed.

The bed creaks louder as Siwon moves away, Ryeowook's skin tingles as the heat of his closeness leaves. "You woke me up Ryeowook" a stern voice mumbles near his head and Ryeowook can't help but bite his lip, the harshness in his voice sending shivers down his spine.

Suddenly a hand slides down his body, quickly grabbing his cock and tightening its grip. "AH!" Ryeowook arches his body as his fists fill with sheet, his teeth clenched. The voice moves nearer as Ryeowook feels a bare leg slide against his own, when had Siwon undressed?

He whimpers louder but the hand doesn't relinquish its grip. "You know how much I need my sleep; you needed it that bad you couldn't wait till later?" he whispered huskily with an undertone of pure teasing. The smaller boy just nodded, not really registering his words as the pressure builds painfully in his cock.

"Tut, tut… so wanton" the elder mocks again. He gasps as the voice gets huskier and a body moves nearer. He parts his lips a small whisper escaping them, "I'm s-sorry… but ca- AH!" Arching his back violently as a sole digit enters him quickly. Hungry lips travel down his neck as it thrusts again curling slightly, quickly getting what he wanted as Ryeowook lets out a high pitch scream, his body shuddering from the sudden wave of pleasure. Not allowing him enough time to calm the elder quickly adds a second and thrusts, aiming for that perfect spot so he can hear that beautiful cry again.

After no time at all the cries are continuous as his chest rises and falls rapidly. A hand leaves the sheets to grab Siwon's muscular shoulder, looking up he sees Ryeowook looking down at him, his eyes barely open but the expression of lust easy to read. "Do it now…" he breathes his voice only just above a whisper, but the commanding tone very evident.

No chuckle this time as he complies, removing his finger as the younger boy mews softly, rocking his hips. Hands on the bed, either side of Ryeowook's head, Siwon looks down at his delicate face, big brown eyes look back as he lowers his hips and positions himself. He sees the younger boy take a breath to ready himself as his eyes close.

He could never get over the joy of that first heat. A loud moan escapes Siwon's lips as his head falls forward, panting heavily against the raised chest under him.  
It's not long before he's pulling back again only to thrust fully. Whimpers of pain quickly turn to screams of pleasure as Siwon hits his mark and Ryeowook looses all ability of coherent thought as he goes again and again.

He wraps his arms around the older boys back, holding him tight as if for dear life as he relentlessly thrusts, causing a string of continuous noises to spill from a mouth unable to close.

To Ryeowook's surprise he soon slows and his thrusts become shallower. Opening his eyes he sees the faint outline of a smirk through the dark. A deep voice whispers "You woke me up; you have to work for it". Then without warning strong arms wrap around him again and pull him up. He can't help but yelp in shock as his back leaves the mattress.  
Sliding back Siwon quickly pulls the smaller boy onto his lap.

As soon as gravity does its job the younger boy is screaming again, throwing his head back as he falls hard onto Siwon's cock, ramming into his spot.

He hears a deep moan against his chest and lowers his head. Holding his chin he quickly lifts Siwon's head and captures his lips, kissing him passionately as he raises himself up slowly using the strong shoulders under him as support. Falling down he can't help but cry out, burying his face into the elder's neck as he repeats the action.

Soon they're moving in synchrony as Siwon raises his hips to meet Ryeowook's falling body.  
His small hands hold his partners shoulders so tightly his nails leave angry, red, crescent moon marks in his skin. Their speed increases and Siwon hears himself give a low, animalistic growl as the pleasure mounts.

He hungrily pulls Ryeowook's lips to his own as he thrusts upward hard. He watches as he pulls back, unable to concentrate as his mouth opens in a silent cry.  
"C-close…" arms wrap around his neck as the boy on top of him slams himself down, crying loudly, desperate to climax.

It's only another few thrusts before another high pitched scream fills the room and he releases, covering their chests and slumping forwards.

Siwon's eyes scrunch closed as his muscles contract around him, he rocks his hips quickly, panting heavily. Giving a low groan as he fills him and falls backwards, wrapping his arms around the other as his back meets the bed.

They lie in silence until a small, quiet and sweet voice vibrates against his neck "sorry for waking you up hyung." He chuckles lightly, leaning back to look into the large eye and flushed face of the boy in his arms. Pulling him closer he smiles, closing his eyes. "Do it again and get ready to face the consequences…"

A small giggles tickles his neck, "I will."


End file.
